BUBBLES!
by Cranberriez
Summary: Cheesy, fluffy, Dominic-Howard-y GOODNESS!


_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit...__  
_  
I searched frantically in my pockets, hoping to find the reassuring rectangle that was my phone. But it wasn't there.  
"Ok guys, my phone is officially lost." I announced, plonking myself down on the wall.  
"This what you're looking for?" Suddenly a rectangle appeared in front of my face. But as soon as I recognised it to be my phone, it had gone. _How strange.__  
_It then took me a further few seconds to register that my phone was infact _stolen_, not lost.  
And another few seconds to realise that it had been stolen by _Dominic Howard_.  
"Oh great. This really is just my day, isn't it." I said sarcastically, makinga half-hearted attempt to run after him. "How on earth did he get that?"  
"Remember when he was feeling you up earlier?" My devoted best friend chipped in. "That would be when."  
"Oh, thanks for telling me _now_, Matt." I said, searching for where Dom had got to.  
"No problem." He replied, smirking. And - when I had caught sight of Dom - "Go get 'im, tiger."  
I paused to slap him round the face before racing after Dom and my beloved phone. Needless to say, I missed, and hit his arm instead.

"Get it back?" Matt said when I tramped over to where he was sitting, my phone in my hand.  
"Yes. That boy is well and truly a _sonofabitch_." I replied, chucking him my phone as evidence.  
"Aw, thanks!" He pocketed it. "Now, tell me why you think that about him. He's a perfectly nice guy."  
"Shut up, he used to bully you before you mysteriously made friends. And give that back!" I leaped at him but he managed to shimmy out of the way. "Skinny bastard..." I muttered.  
"S'not very nice." He pouted. "I know why you don't like him. It's cos you _like_ him."  
"That makes no sense. Give my phone back!"  
"You fancy him, dontcha!" He was holding my phone hostage in his inside coat pocket whilst he shouted out this new theory.  
"Shut up, I do not!"  
"You _so_ do. Let me be match-maker! I'll set you two up on a niiiice little date to-"  
I interrupted him with a cry of triumph as I managed to extract my phone from his coat.  
"Unhand him, you rogue!" A shrill voice pierced the air as I zipped my phone safely into my own coat pocket. It was only as I turned round and saw Lilly, my other best friend, that I realised I was lying on top of her boyfriend, gripping his coat with one hand as Iput my phone away with the other.  
Matt and I both turned bright red and he shoved me off, where I landed on the floor with an uncerimonial bump. Lilly replaced me on top of Matthew and I had to look away for the next bit, for obvious reasons. I couldn't escape the noises though.  
"Do you two have to kiss so _noisily?_" I complained, turning my back on them.  
"But we wove eachowwer..." Lilly said, pinching Matt's cheek.  
"Ow! Gerroff, Lills... y'know Holly's only complaining 'cos she wishes it were her and Dom..." Matt said, before I could shut him up.  
Lilly gave the most _humongous_ gasp. "YOU FANCY DOMMIE? DOMMIE-WOMMIE HOWARD?"  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Dom said, sauntering in. He sat down, flicking his hair over his forehead, looking very handsome. "Who fancies me?"  
"Holly."Matt and Lillie said in unison. To my surprise, Dom went bright red.  
"Holly? R-really? Um..." He looked very flustered.  
"Oooh, I think Dom's taken the news well..." Lillie whispered _very_ loudly in Matt's ear.  
"Well, it's not true, anyway." I said, _very_ loudly, just to make matters clear.  
"N-not true?" He sounded disappointed. I looked at him, and he immediately looked away, mumbling "Good good..."  
I frowned at him, but soon lost interest, as Matt had produced some bubble mixture from the depths of his coat, and I wasn't about to miss out on bubbles.

10 very sticky minutes later, I had been assigned to the gruelling task of getting the bubble mixture out of Dom's hair.  
"Y'know what Lillie was saying earlier, about you f-" Dom began.  
"It's not true." I lied.  
"You didn't even let me finish!" He complained.  
"I knew what you were going to say." I just wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
"No you didn't. I was _going_ to say, 'you know what Lillie was saying earlier about you fancying me, well I kind of feel the same way.' There. Bet you didn't think I was going to say _that_!" He sounded very pleased with himself.  
I took my fingers out of his hair. "What?"  
"Don't expect me to say it again, I know you heard." He turned around with a smug grin on his face.  
"Wh- I mean, really? You feel... the s-sa..."  
"The same way, yes..." He said it like he was talking to a five year old.  
"Stop patronizing me. Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure. I bloody love you!" He exclaimed, shaking his head at me.  
"You have a funny way of showing it." I mumbled angrily.  
"Holly. Kiss me." He said.  
"Okay."

"Y'know Holly, you did such a crap job of cleaning the bubble mixture out of his hair, and you are now messing said hair up _so_ much, that there's little bubbles coming out of it."  
Dom and I brokeour kiss. Once we had sought out the owner of the voice we both shouted in unison: "MATTHEW BELLAMY!" and began the chase. 


End file.
